dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends?
Friends? '''is the seventh section of Chapter One (Descendants). Chapter 1.7 '''Red As I walked to the Mess hall, I saw a guy. Probably older than me, carrying a few stuff while at the same time, managing to hold his umbrella. Wow. Men are talented these days. He looked somehow annoyed and defeated. "Stupid Nik. That know-it-all." He murmured as he walked passed me. Nik? Whos that? Shrugging, I made my way to my destination. Entering the hall, I could feel about a dozen of eyes boring through my soul. What? Haven't they seen a girl soaked in rainwater trying to look for wifi before? Oh.... yeah okay they probably haven't. I looked around, keeping my guard up at all times. I barely know anyone in this place. For all I know, one of these dudes could be a kidnapper or the president of the united states. You never know. First, I noticed a girl. It was the same teenage girl I saw earlier... the one with another guy. Are they dating? I mean.... they could be dating. Or maybe they're siblings. Man, I don't know. The girl looked like she was deep in thought. As if she got into a fight with someone. The other person I noticed happened to be walking to me, and all he had to show was his tall figure and his sheepish yet nervous smile which I found cute. Talk about perfect teeth. Dang it. Why are men more physically gifted? "H-hey..." he stuttered. I raised a brow, "Hi. Uh..." and it was back to awkwardness. All of this just for freaking wifi. "I'm Nik. Nice to meet yo-" "Yeah yeah. Pleasure. Mind telling me where the strongest wifi spot is?" I cut him off. My patience is running low and I'm getting really cold. Oh right. I'm soaking wet. Not a good first impression. "U-uh.... what.... wifi..... oh! Yeah.... wifi. Uh.... it close there by that corner. I can come with you if you want." He suggested, and sometimes I get really confused. It's just a corner. I don't really need to be escorted to the corner. But meh if he insists okay. "Sure." I shrugged. We walked through a few random tables, not to mention an insanely large fire pit, and got to that one place where the wifi was strong enough I could stream and watch Liza Koshy all day. And not to mention, the other girl I was talking about earlier was there too. "Hey Nik. And....." she said, eyeing me with confusion. "Red. My name's Red." I said and I shook her hand. "You must be new here. My name's Cora." She smiled. She looks like one of those girls who can be anyone's friend. She seemed nice. Our conversations lasted probably the whole night. Its been a while since I actually had people to talk to. We bid our goodbyes by midnight since they were closing up the mess hall. I returned home with a smile. Nik was smart and decisive, Cora was live and bubbly, and I was just there. A heap of red hair and mixed emotions, sitting right next to them. But were we friends? I don't know... 'Character Appearances' Main Characters *Red Morgan *Cora Smith *Nik Ingerman Other Characters *Majapi Trivia Category:Descendants Category:Sections Category:Descendants Sections Category:Chapter 1 (Descendants) Sections